Dalton and Dalton 2: Meeting of the Daltons
by aqaws321
Summary: Jack pulls some strings to fulfill one of MacGyver's lifelong dreams.


**Yeesh. That title reminds me of the Fast and Furious titles. Anyways, this one's for Tamuril2, who asked me to write a sequel to Dalton and Dalton way back when it was first posted. Here I am, finally getting around to it.**

 **Still can't believe people actually liked the first story in this series lol**

* * *

Jack grinned as he turned off the engine after the car had stopped. He looked at his friend, who was sitting in the passenger seat with a bemused expression on his face. "Why are we here, Jack?"

Jack looked at the cabin in front of them, hidden in the remote woods. "My dad and uncle and I would always come out here to hunt once a year until the wildlife in the woods started getting scared away by all the hikers that come through here. For a few years, we would just spend the weekend here, and then, when he died, my uncle and I kept up the tradition."

Beside him, MacGyver froze. "Your uncle?"

Jack nodded, the smile on his face growing even wider. "That's right."

MacGyver turned to face Jack. "You said we were going on a trip this weekend, Jack, not meeting the _President of the United States_!"

Jack rubbed his jaw, feigning confusion. "Oh, did I forget to mention that part? My bad."

The blond sunk lower in the passenger seat. "Oh my gosh, I am in no way prepared for this. What am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to act?"

Jack glanced at his friend. "Chill, dude. Uncle Conrad's a pretty cool guy, and he's got a son a little younger than you, but he never wants to come, so he's not here. You'll be fine. Just act like yourself."

MacGyver tentatively let a hopeful expression spread over his face. "You think so?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

MacGyver sighed, then unbuckled. Together, the two of them retrieved their luggage from the trunk and headed inside.

* * *

A few hours after they had gotten settled, a black van came trundling into the clearing. From it emerged two extremely threatening men and a face that was very, very familiar to MacGyver.

The blond let the corner of the curtain that he had been peeking through fall back into place. He turned to his friend. "Jack, he knows I'm here, right?"

Jack nodded, not looking up from where he was cooking some chili. "Yeah. He told me that if he was allowed to bring his son, even though he never has, then I'm allowed to bring someone as close as you."

MacGyver felt one of his fears leave, only to have it replaced by another. "He knows we're not related, right?"

The older man snorted. "Dude, he's seen pictures of us together. No offense, but I'm much too good-looking to be related to you. Also, he probably would've known about it before this."

His fears abated, MacGyver pretended to stick his tongue out at the brunet. Then, the door opened.

Conrad Dalton, President of the United States of America, Commander-in-Chief, hero to countless children, extended his hand towards MacGyver. "I'm assuming you're Mr. MacGyver?"

MacGyver took his hand. "Uh, yessir. Um, call me Mac, please."

Dalton beamed. "Then you must call me Conrad. Pleasure to meet you, young man."

After releasing his hand, the President walked over to Jack drawing him into a quick hug, obviously happy to see his nephew again.

* * *

Throughout dinner the three made small talk. All the while, MacGyver was in a state of shock. He was meeting the actual President. This was so _cool_.

After dinner, they cleaned up while continuing to talk. Mac found, to his surprise, that he was beginning to become more comfortable around Conrad.

 _Strange_.

* * *

When Conrad went to get ready to bed, Mac waited until he was out of earshot before he turned to Jack. "Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow while keeping his gaze on the hunting magazine he was reading. "Yeah."

"Jack. I just met the _President_."

Jack, although pretending to not realize how excited his friend was, watched in amusement as the blond geeked out. Situations like this were their own reward.

Thinking about the weekend ahead, Jack let a grin break out over his face. This was going to be great.

* * *

 **im sick your reviews will make me feel better**


End file.
